Dashing Through The Snow
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Lucifer joins Chloe and Trixie on their yearly visit to a Christmas Market for an evening of festive fun. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Only plot and original characters are mine.

"Okay!" Trixie proclaimed as Lucifer and Chloe pulled into the garage. "I'm ready to go to the Christmas Market!"

"You know it's not time for us to leave yet, Monkey," Chloe told her. "Lucifer and I just got back. "Will you give us a little time to sit down and take a breath?"

"All right," Trixie sighed. "But if all the gingerbread is gone and the carousel has closed down by the time we get there, it'll be so disappointing!"

"I'm sure the gingerbread and the carousel will still be there when we arrive," Chloe tried to reassure her. But she wasn't convinced. At least not until Lucifer promised her too.

"Thanks for that," Chloe told him. "We go through this every year. She loves the Christmas market and can't wait to get there."

"Well, and why not?" Lucifer asked. "When it's so exciting?"

"Really?" Chloe asked. "It surprises me that you care so much. You know, given what Christmas is, and the fact that you're the devil, and..."

"On the contrary, this time of year hasn't always been about church," Lucifer grinned. "More often than not, it's been _much_ more up my alley. Why do you think your Puritans banned it?"

"Well, I didn't know they did that," Chloe said. "Did they?"

"Oh, yes," Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. " For many years. Too much drinking and fun for them."

"Well, considering what I know about the Puritans, that makes sense," Chloe replied. She then got up off her chair. "I'm gonna go warm up the car."

"Let me do it," Lucifer told her. "I have a surprise for you. Get your daughter and bundle up."

"A surprise?" Chloe asked. "Is this a child-appropriate surprise? No strippers dressed like Santa or anything?"

"Of course not!" Lucifer shook his head. "I did that at the club ages ago. I promise your daughter will enjoy this and I hope you will too."

Chloe smiled and went to get Trixie while Lucifer warmed up the car, taking a spot in the drivers' seat.

"Mind if I drive?" He asked.

"Sure," Chloe nodded. "I don't mind having a driver."

"Are we going to the Christmas market?" Trixie asked.

"Of course that's where we're going but we're going to make a stop first."

"What kind of a stop?" Trixie asked.

"The sort of stop that will enrich our Christmas experience," Lucifer replied as he started the car. "No more questions. Just let lovely thoughts go through your head. Oh, and close your eyes too."

"Do I have to close my eyes?" Trixie exclaimed, her face up against the window. "It looks like it's beginning to snow!"

"Just a perfect little sprinkle," Chloe said, looking out the window too as Lucifer drove. Finally, he _did_ insist that they close their eyes, thanking Dad or whomever for this miracle and answering his prayer.

"It won't be for long," he promised. "Completely worth it, I swear."

Chloe and Trixie grabbed hands and obeyed. And when he parked and helped them out of the car, they were surprised to hear the whinny of a horse.

"What's that?" Trixie asked. Then she opened her eyes and gasped. "It's a sleigh!" She cried. "With horses! Just like in Jingle Bells!"

Lucifer smiled. "And this is what will take us to the Christmas market if you don't mind my friend John watching your car."

"No, it's fine," Chloe said, her mouth opening and closing. "Wow, Lucifer. This is just...this is so perfect!"

After she left her keys and car with John, Chloe raced Trixie to the sleigh while Lucifer followed at a much more leisurely pace. He helped them both into it and they all snuggled together under the warm blankets, singing carols as the sleigh raced off toward the Christmas market, where gingerbread, mulled wine, and hot cocoa awaited them.

* * *

It was a bit of a ride to the market, but when they finally arrived, Trixie was reluctant to get off the sleigh because she'd been having so much fun.

"But think about the cocoa," Chloe prompted. "And the gingerbread!"

"And the carousel!" Lucifer finished.

"Okay, okay, let's go!" Trixie grinned, hopped out of the sleigh, and ran toward the lights and music of the market.

It didn't take long for them to catch up to her and when they did she gave each one of them one of her hands. They strode past a group of people singing carols and several craft stalls, then stopped to get mulled wine and cider and some loose meat sandwiches. They listened to the carolers while they ate, then walked around the fair some more.

Trixie bought some gingerbread men and a couple of snowman crafts for the mantle, and then, after another hour, they drove back to Chloe's car. A sleepy Trixie cuddled next to her mother on the drive home, then, as her eyes closed, her head dropped into Chloe's lap.

"I'll carry her inside," Lucifer said and brought her in.

"Thanks," Chloe replied. They brought her in and got her jacket and shoes off without walking her, then tucked her into bed, leaving some candies on her bedside table, and then heading back to the living room where Lucifer started a fire and Chloe poured them both a drink.

"What a nice evening," she said. "I enjoyed myself. "Did you? Or did you just come to humor us? I know it wasn't some wild, crazy party the Puritans would hate."

"No," Lucifer shook his head and then went to the kitchen to grab a red rose he'd bought when Chloe wasn't looking. "For you," he told her. "And for the record, this evening was much better than anything they had in jolly old England."

"I'm glad you had a good time," Chloe smiled. "Merry Christmas, Lucifer." She went and got some of of the gingerbread men Trixie had bought and she and Lucifer tapped them together.

"Merry Christmas Chloe," Lucifer told her, and led her over to sit by the roaring fire.

**The End**


End file.
